In the case where a conventional system is constructed by combining modules, signal wires are connected through connectors between the respective modules. The present inventor has proposed an electrical non-contact signal transfer method that could substitute these connectors (see Patent Document 1 or Non-Patent Documents 1 through 3).
Meanwhile, a mechanical connection system where a covered wire of which the insulating coating has been peeled is connected to an electrode, which is made to make contact with another electrode through the spring force is used for widely available conventional connectors. In addition, a communication standard such as controller area network where noise-proofing has been enforced is used for the communication protocol in vehicular applications or the like.
Here, a coupling mechanism using a conventional mechanical connector is described in reference to FIGS. 61A through 61C. FIG. 61A is a perspective diagram illustrating the state before insertion, and FIG. 61B is a perspective diagram illustrating the state after insertion. A memory module 80 where a memory element 82 is mounted on a substrate 81 is inserted into a DIMM (dual in-line memory module) connector 90, and after that, the memory module 80 is secured with fixtures 93 provided on either side.
FIG. 61C is a cross-sectional diagram illustrating an enlargement of a structure where the memory module 80 is inserted into the DIMM connector 90 secured on a circuit substrate 100 so that connection terminals 83 provided on the memory module 80 are pinched between spring members 92 provided within a housing 91 for electrical contact.
In vehicular applications and airplane applications, high reliability is required, and thus, reliability, durability, miniaturization, a reduction in the thickness, an increase in the speed, an increase in the number of electrodes, an increase in the density and an increase in the ease of operation are required.
From among these, as for the reliability and durability, vibration proof and shock resistance are required in order to prepare for an accidental instant disconnection, and in addition, environmental durability in response to high temperatures, high humidity, a change in the temperature, and dirt and dust is also required. Furthermore, durability for mechanical insertion and removal as well as durability against electromagnetic noise in order to prepare for electrostatic discharge damage are also required.